


The Hardest Moment

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Daphne faces the difficult task of ending her relationship with Donny, knowing that it will lead to a blissful future with Niles. But she finds Donny's reaction to her revelation a bit hard to take. And she prays that it won't ruin her chance at happiness
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 3





	The Hardest Moment

Daphne blinked back tears as she stood in the living room, for she'd never felt more alone. When she closed her eyes she could hear Niles' words clearly;

"Just remember I love you. I'll be waiting for you."

Her heart warmed just thinking about him, and suddenly she wished that he hadn't gone. But as he'd said, he'd be waiting for her.

With a sight she stared at the phone. She wanted so much to call him. He couldn't have made it home just yet, but if only she could hear the sound of his voice beckoning her to leave a message.

No sooner had she finished the thought, the phone rang.

Spooky.

With a trembling hand, she removed the phone from its base, her heart warming in anticipation.

"I was hoping you'd call." She said, not even bothering to say hello. She didn't have to, for she knew whose voice was at the other end.

"I miss you already. Isn't that silly?" she continued.

"Well that's not exactly the word I would have used, but okay."

Her heart sank with disappointment.

"Donny..."

"Yeah. Listen, Daph, the reason that I was calling is because I have some great news!"

She could barely get a word in edgewise before he continued.

"Remember that client I was telling you about, Todd Remar? His wife totally caved! Gave him everything in the settlement! So I get a boatload of money for doing practically nothing! Yeah, I thought I was gonna have to play hardball but not this time! Why don't I come and pick you up and we'll celebrate?"

"But Donny..."

"Look, I don't have time to talk right now. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Donny, I really need to speak to you about something. It's about-."

He sighed deeply, a sure sign of irritation. "Honey, do I have to listen to you talk about your brother Stephen again? I mean, I love you but-."

Daphne tried to hide her hurt. "Well, I am your fiancé, Donny." She said, her voice almost choking on the word. "B-but that's not what I wanted to-."

"I'll see you soon. Bye."

And then the sound of the dial tone.

Tears filled her eyes and once more she found herself wishing that she was in Niles' arms. Oh, why had she ever accepted Donny's proposal, when Niles was the man that she truly loved?

She hadn't known about Niles' love for her then, but she should have. All the signs were there and she'd somehow managed to miss them.

And that hurt most of all.

Donny had promised her the stars but Niles had promised her his heart, something no man had ever done before.

Donny was a good man, but she had been truthful with Niles when she told him that she didn't love her fiancé.

As if on cue the doorbell rang, and with a heavy heart, Daphne went to answer it, suddenly grateful to be spending the evening alone.  
Her hand on the doorknob, she feigned a smile.

"Hey Honey."

When she closed her eyes to accept Donny's kiss, she actually flinched, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

But of course he didn't notice. He never did.

"Are you ready? I've got a table waiting for us at the Metro Grill and if we don't hurry we could lose-."

"Donny, we need to talk."

"We can talk in the car! Now let's go!"

When he gently tugged on her arm, she yanked it away.

"Not at a restaurant, Donny. Here."

"Come on, Daphne! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a table there?"

"It'll only take a few minutes, Donny! Can't you spare that? Or is your bloody success more important to you than I am?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just... sit down, okay?"

As they sat down in their respective places, Daphne shuddered realizing that they were in the exact same spot where he had proposed. And the irony was not lost on her.

"Is this going to take long, because I really-."

As she held the diamond engagement ring in her palm, Daphne barely remembered slipping it off of her finger.

"Donny, I can't marry you."

The words, as hard as they were to say them, flooded her with relief now that they were out.

He leaned forward, watching her with disbelief. "What?"

And before she could open her mouth, he laughed. "This is a joke, right?"

Swallowing hard, she handed him the ring.

"Daphne..."

"I'm sorry, Donny. I just..."

"I don't understand. Is there someone else?"

A wave of guilt came over her, even though she'd done nothing wrong.

"I'm sorry."

He was silent for a long time before speaking. "Well... I hadn't expected this but... que sara, sara, right? Like the old Doris Day song? Meaning I can't do anything about it?"

When she sighed deeply, Donny rose from his chair and crossed to the door. And as she looked at him, she was filled with a sudden compassion.

Her hand went to his shoulder.

"Are you going to be all right, Donny?" She asked quietly.

"Oh yeah. I'll be fine. There are other fish in the sea, right? In fact-."

"In fact, what?"

He reached into his pocket and removed a small black book.

"I got a whole school of fish right here!" He said, a bit too proudly as he flashed the book in front of her face, allowing her a small glimpse at the vast number of women's names he had written inside.

Her mouth dropped open in horror as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Donny!"

Again he laughed. "Come on, Honey lighten up! It's a joke!"

"Donny, I think you'd better go."

He glanced at his watch. "Yeah, I should. I really don't want to lose that table."

She swallowed hard, barely able to see him for the tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye, Donny."

And as she closed the door, she leaned against it and cried into her hands.

When her composure was finally regained, she brushed the tears away and moved toward Martin's chair. Her hand actually trembled when she picked up the phone from its base and dialed the number she knew by heart.

"Niles Crane."

The sound of his sweet voice made her heart beat faster.

"W-well... I did it. I told him." It was nearly impossible to keep her voice from quivering.

She could hear him sigh, but it wasn't the type of annoyed sigh that Donny always used. It was a sigh of pure sympathy.

"How did it go? I know he was bound to be upset but at least you told him the truth and that's the important thing."

She covered her mouth to suppress the sob that threatened to escape.

"A-actually he wasn't all that upset. I-In fact he-."

"Daphne, I'm so sorry. If I had known... I mean, I wanted to be there for you, but-."

"You still can be... here for me I mean." She said quietly, hoping he'd get the hint.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

She hung up the phone and hurried into her bedroom, determined to find the perfect dress. At last she had someone to look good for. Someone who would appreciate her for her.

And the feeling was wonderful.

When she'd at last found the dress she wanted, she slipped it over her head and glanced into the mirror, applying just a touch of makeup. And when the doorbell rang, her heart skipped a beat.

She crossed the room to answer it as a million thoughts went through her head. Should she tell Niles about Donny's unenthusiastic reaction? How Donny had hurt her with the words that he didn't say?

But when she answered the door, she knew that there was only one thing to say.

Niles, however spoke first.

"Oh my sweet angel... Are you all right? You certainly look beautiful."

The tears streamed down her cheeks as she opened her arms inviting him into her embrace.

She rested her head against his chest, sighing as he rubbed her back.

"Thank you. I love you, Niles. So much."

The words seemed to surprise him and she smiled at the feeling of his fingers gently stroking her hair.

"Are you all right, Daphne? Because when you called you sounded-."

"Scared?"

"A little."

"I was scared. Terrified, really. Telling Donny that I can't marry him was the hardest moment of my life."

"Your bravery astounds me, my love."

She smiled and drew him into a lingering kiss.

"But telling you how I feel was the easiest. You've always been there for me, Niles. And always will be right here in my heart."

He leaned toward her for a kiss, sending her emotions soaring as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Funny how it took so many difficult moments to end up with the perfect ones. But she knew that the rest of her life would be filled with perfect moments such as these. Because she was deeply in love with her best friend.

She was wanted... loved... and it was truly wonderful.

THE END


End file.
